The desprate search for Riley Beirs
by SozoRyoko
Summary: Nikki is desperate for her best friend Riley; Riley Beirs who she has strong fealings for. She sets out to find her best friend  or love  in the Seatle streets. Will she find him? Will HE find HER? Read to find out! Comment please
1. Chapter 1

LEAVING

Music blared through my ears. Random programed songs were on this stupid IPod. I so didn't care at the moment. Much bigger problems were going on. I turned up the music up louder drowning out any thoughts that filled my head. My best friend had gone missing. He'd been missing for a while...

My mother lightly knocked in the door " honey can I come in?" I figured she'd ask. I took of my earphones. Shes been parinoid; kept checking on me every ten minutes. She thinks ive become suicidal and now that I think about it, I might be. "yeah sure mom, Whatever" I said annoyed and fighting tears. mom sighed " Nikki, he's gonna come back and you know it!" ugh this again. I decided to actually say something this time. " mom, Riley's been missing for 5 days now. Don't you think he'd be back by now?" the stress and anger seemed to have shocked her. " most missings last for a bit longer that that" she said looking at me funny. She trys to help. That isn't what she's good at. I gave her a stressed and pained look "mom, not helping!" I said sorta winey "sorry... honey please stop worrying and calm down for a bit. Dinners ready too!" She said hoping that'd make me feel better. I was about to say no when she cut me off "It's your favorite and you haven't eaten a scrap of food in the past two days. Your eating" she said sturnly "fine mom. Fine. You win, i'll eat" I said putting my hands in the air and then slapping them back down hitting my jeans. I stumbled downstairs, defeated. Mom followed close behind

I sat at the table where my dad and sister were already waiting "wheres Justin" I said in a non-question. "Probally watching tv in his room" dad said "when is he not?" my sister, Emily said, looking at her food "Justin get your lazy butt down here!" dad shouted. Justin wasn't particulary lazy; actually quite fit, but he watches tv alot to get out of homework "Im comming, im comming!" Justin shouted back and ran downstairs. We all sat there; dad and Justin scarfing their food, mom and Emily eating like civilized beings and I eating small bites "Any word on Riley?" my dad asked. An imaginary hand punched me in the stomach and I dropped my fork. "No, still nothing" my mom said, unsure and raising an eyebrow at me " Oh... sorry Nikki" my dad apoligized feeling sorry. I stood up and pushed my chair in " Im going for a walk" I said with no emotion looking at the door "don't hurry back. moody" my brother said with mouth full of potatoes "shut it dipwad. Don't you have deoderant not to put on?" I said, slapping his head on the way out. I grabbed my dark purple jacket and kissed Emily's forehead on the way out " Don't break another lamp, kid" I said and opened the door "No promises!" she shouted. I smiled and shut the door, heading for the streets of Seattle

I walked through the streats, hearing Fall Out Boy playing from the local clubs and the random dirtbags roaming the street. I didn't quite know what I was planning to do but I knew one thing; I was going to find Riley.

I was walking into our favorite hangouts; the diner, the alleyway where he scared the living daylights out of me, and the college gym where we showed eachother how bad we were at climbing ropes and playing volleyball. Each hangout I looked at brought back a memory that stung my heart; as if lightning hit it. At around 11:00 pm, I started to get tired. At 1:00 am, I was fighting to keep my eyes open. And at 3:00 am, I had big black circles under my eyes. I was giving up. I would never see my best friend ever again. I realized that those lightning bolts hitting my heart were me giving up and at that exact moment, I realized that I was in love with him


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped at the realization of my own thoughts and slowly came to the ground. I gave up. I was going home to go to bed and take any punishment my parents gave me. Nothing would evercome close to losing the person I lived for and nothing never will. I stood up again, dusting the dirt off my jeans when another realization hit me with solid jolt making me step a few steps back and eyes to widen. "Diego" I said in a mouthed. I was so caught up in Riley missing that I forgot about our other best friend, Diego. I saw a missing sign on a telephone pole that identified his exact look. I closed my eyes, held my breath, and moved my finger from the name

I opened my eyes ever so slowly and looked at the name. I stood there looking at the name and over and over. Finally after reading it over seven times, I fell to the ground, crying every drop of tears I had. after 15 minutes of nonstop crying, I stood up and wiped the tears away with my sleeve. My face was burning and my cascading brown curls were damp with tears. It was about five am now and I was at risk of passing out so took a nap behind a building

I woke up in the early Saturday breeze, my nose freezing. I stood up and discovered a few things; I was starving, my pants were covered in mud, and I, Nikki Skye, was not going home until I found Riley and Diego. Apparently I didn't get enough sleep. When I looked at my reflection in a closed store, my face was pale and I still had the black circles. I groaned and touched one of my nimble fingers to my frozen cheek and slid it down. Ice built up on my finger and I looked around. Snow blankets were covering everything. I saw a fimaliar face looking at me through the reflection in the window and turned around

"Ann?" I cocked my head and asked. Ann's shoulder-length black hair was in a mess and she gave me a welcoming half smile "Yeah it's me" she said while playing with a stick. Ann was an awesome friend but she was also a very evil friend "have you been following me or poking dead things with a stick?" I asked, looking at the stick. "who says you can't do both?" she said, laughing. I scoffed and looked at her hair again " Youve been looking for them too" I stated. I knew she was and that she'd been looking for about as long as I was, probally longer. "yeah" she pursed her lips. Great, we've both been looking and no luck. My eyes filled with tears and I went to hug her. She sighed and huged me back "there there nikk, were gonna find 'em. Dead or alive" she looked dramatucly to the side and sang 'dun dun dun'. I sighed and tightened my eyes; making the tears pour over.

We decided that we'd search together at night. To pass the time, we wen't into Riley, Diego, Ann, and my favorite diner. We sat at the booth and talked about our favorite memories of us all together. We laughed, we cried, we smiled for hours until it was finally dark.

"lets blow this crap shack!" Ann shouted, making the people at the diner stare. "uhh yeah. Lets" I laugh talked. We walked out of the restruant and into the streets. We were going to find them and we were going to find them now.


	3. Chapter 3

Info on Ann and Nikki? If you need info on Riley and Diego, ask but for now it's Ann and Nikki. They're both 19, Ann is twilightxAnnH. Yo Ann! They're human, Nikki is in love with Riley (obviously if you read the last pararaph of chapter two xD). Uhh I dunno if Ann would want me to have her love Diego so I'd have to ask her. Whaddya wanna know 'bout them? I don't know what else you'd wanna know. Feel free to ask mua (sorry for not knowing how to spell those pesky French words *no offence to the French*) okay now to chapter 3. Wow it's already chapter three? holy crab cakes!

It was night, about 9:00, when we started our search. " Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Flick!" Ann said and did whenever we took a stop or even saw any dead thing. "Ann, how'd you feel if you were dead and was being poked with a stick?" I barked "Okay A, I would feel like I was being poked with a stick. B, i'd be dead. Do you assume I could feel it?" She she questioned, closing her eyes and nodding. "Well I suppose that's true.." I said "Ohh! Epic fail sista! Ep-" she stopped in mid sentence. We heard a loud bang and turned around. "Wazzup wazzup girlys!" Kole, an annoying tenth grader from our past high school shouted, high fiving our unmoving hands. "Kole, what the freakin popsicle stands are you doing here?" Ann shouted, gettin in his face. I pulled her back a bit "I am here on a very important duty; to annoy the crud outta you" Kole said proudly " Don't be so happy about that task, ya French fry" Ann mumbled.

Kole smiled a huge smile and started playing with random dinosaur toys "I AM RULER OF THE DINOS! OBEY ME! OBEY MEE!" He was shouting. Ann broke. " shut up you little brat! Youve been here for 3 freaking minutes and your _already_ being an annoyance! Were trying to find our best friends so shut your talking hole or leave!" Ann barked "Ann calm down. Kole, were looking for Riley and Diego. Remember them? They're our best friends so _please for the love of god_ leave?" I asked in a much calmer voice. "I could've done that" Ann mumbled. "Riley and Diego? I remember those dudes! I played soccer with them... Stupid coach for putting us against the older jackwagons..." Ann growled "They aren't jackwagons! Your the jackwagon, nimrod!" Ann shouted. " I'm a jackwagon _and _a nimrod? Awesome! Anyway, i'll help you guys search! The dinos are getting lonely. Pease please please can I help?" he pleaded, holding the dinosaurs. Ann scoffed. "Kole, you can help if you stay at least 30 feet away and be quieter" I sighed. Compormise is hard with younger, more annoying boys. Ann looked at me as if saying _are you out of your mind?He's more annoying that P.E! _I looked at her "he could help..." Ann groaned and put her hands in the air "Fine. Fine, he can tag along..." Kole squealed "Yay! Dinos, you have new friends!" We rolled our eyes and continued our search...

**Woohoo! it's up! what do y'all think of it? Comment!**

**3, percytwilight ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone who gave me the support to keep on writing. (talking to you Dani, Ann, Alexis, Rosa and the person who first added my story to their favorites) If i missed a person, I apolize and will put your name in the next chapter. A little info on ****A New Life****, I might continue it; probally will continue it so get ready I guess xD Lets begin...**

Kole was being annoying... the whole time. Ann I swear was about to grab his neck and kill the boy. Whenever she got super mad, I had to giver the death glare. I didn't, nor did Ann expect what was comming next. "Don't you wish your dino was hot like mine! Don't you wish your dino was a freak like mine! Don't 'cha. Don't 'cha" Kole sang repeatively. Ann screamed "Thats it! Shu-" I shook my head and handed her my iPod. She smiled and put the earphones on, turning up the song full blast. I rubbed my hand across my face as my ears were throbbing from the repeative song. "Arent you a little to old to be playing with dinosaur toys, Kole?" I asked "What's supposed to mean?" He asked, holding his toys difensively. We rolled our eyes

"Kole, why are you _really_ here?" Ann asked. Kole sighed. "I was paid to annoy y'all. It's weird, I'm not annoying!" He threw up his hands. Ann didn't care, nor did I. We've figured this from the start. We were searching and searchin, for 2 hours when, finally, hope.

we saw a figure. maybe six feet tall, with super light blonde hair. Just like Riley. Ann froze. I stared. Kole made his donosaurs... dance. The Riley look-alike turned around and stared back at us. I gasped and Ann looked at me. the look-alike had the same shaped face, eyes and mouth but was different. Signifantly different. Everything was perfect. Nothing out of place. But then, in the bright light of the moon, We saw his eyes clearer. They were a brilliant crimson and shined perfectly in the moonlight. I stopped breathing and Ann looked horrified. "R- Riley?" I choked out. Riley looked at us with an apolagetic and pained look. He ran away in the blink of an eye with a girl with long black hair and two idiots that were playing superhero before. Kole wasnt paying attention, Ann was turning purple and I wen't crosseyed. Everything was black from then

**Im sorry this one is so short but people were rushing lol. The next one'll be longer I promise.**

**Love y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey... sorry guys. ****I'm sick with a cold. It sucks. Sorry if I don't finish it right away**

Ann and I stayed frozen in that spot for 5 minutes, hoping he'd come back. Riley circled in my head; him before he went missing, him after. Kole didn't care 'bout anything that just happened, he was to busy playing dinosaur (what's new). Ann made a quick glance at me "Nikki, what the hell just happened?" I blinked a few times "I... I don't know" I choked out. I walked forward, trying to chase after my best friend but Ann stopped me "Did you see his eyes...?" She asked, in a whisper. I nodded, terrified. I took a few steps back. "Ann we need to go after him!" I shouted, desprate and scared. Ann closed her eyes and pressed her lips together "Fine... But we gotta find Diego too" "Ann, we were gonna do that any- Wait a second... I thought you hated him..." I said, raising an eyebrow. Ann turned her head to the side, eyes still closed "Nope..." She whispered. I was so confused; They never got along. "Can we just keep on moving?" She yelled. I shruged. "Sure"

"I'm hungry!" Kole shouted. Ann looked at Kole and then back to me "We do have to eat, Nikki" I thought for a second and took out 15 dollars outta my pocket. "Wanna go to the diner?" I asked. "Sure. Let's go" Ann said, running ahead.

When we got to the diner, Ann stole the first booth "OURS!" She yelled at the old lady that was about to sit there. I looked at the lady apolageticly "She's got a temper" I said "Oh it's fine..." The old lady said. Kole took out his toys "D-I-N-O" He spelled out loudly. The lady came up and whacked him with her purse "Shh! Get a haircut, your beginning to look like a hobo sonny" She said. Ann slid into the booth, laughing. I chuckled and slid next to her. Kole slid into the other side of the booth

Ann had a few tacos, I had a chicken salad, and Kole had, of course, the dinosaur chicken nuggets. We just happened to glance out the window to see Riley. Ann dropped the taco and looked at me. I set the fork down with a mouth full of chicken. Ann looked back at Riley and then me. I ran outside, making sure he didnt see me. Ann followed close behind. We watched Riley from a far distance. He had a few friends with him too; A girl with long brown hair and kind of short who was sitting on the ground in front of a car that had gotten thrown on it's side. There was alot of fire too. A few other people came and put there mouth on some peoples hands, sometimes neck. It was like a scene out of a horror movie. Ann, mouth dropped and eyebrows pulled together, stared. A flood of cold went through me and I watched Riley as he did the same as the others. "Nikki? Nikki is that Diego?" She wispered in a super quiet voice. I looked to the side. Sure enough, that was Diego. Ann stepped out of the shadows. "Diego? Riley?" Ann asked in a small voice. Damn. She had done it now. All the people looked at us, blood dripping down some of there faces

The people walked towards us slowly. "Ann!" I whined. They came closer and I tightened my eyes closed. "No!" A voice shouted. I opened my eyes to see who it was. It was Riley. Ann steped a few steps back, startled by the loudness of his voice. "You won't touch them!" he shouted at the creatures walking towards us. They scattered. "Hey guys..." Riley spoke. Diego walked forward and stood next to Riley "what did we miss?"

**Lol nice ending to the chapter huh? thanks for the supporters (yo Rosa! Thanks for the awesome nickname and you too Ann and Ann's friend lol. Oh and to the people who added me to their favorite authors and stuff. Dani, Alexis, Emily, Morgan? Awesome roleplayers lol. P.S, Kole is a character Dani made up ;) ) stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone who I didn't thank :) I love you all. Even the ever-so persistent Ann and you too Rosa and Dani, Alexa, Alexis, Emily, Mike, Morgan ugh sorry I dont know how to spell your username but Elerian? Well thanks Elerian for supporting my other story :) I couldnt've done this without you guys. I'll be adding you guys to this story. On with you, chapter six!**

Diego, Riley, and the short girl, about Kole's age, stood there staring and waiting for an answer. I blinked a few times and stopped breathing. Ann was looking at Riley then Diego, then the girl. Diego laughed "It's nice to see you too. No no guys calm down!" "Shut up" Riley laughed "There surprised. After all, they have been looking for us for... 5 days? 6? 7?" "eight..." Ann whispered and went to hug Diego. "Riley it's so good to see you again" I whispered and hugged him tightly. He reluctantly hugged back "Where have you been Riley? We've been worried sick!" I yelled and let go. He put his mouth into a straight line. "Places you'd never beieive" Riley chuckled. "By the way, this is Bree" He pointed to the short girl. I waved. Ann, still hugging Diego looked at Riley "Bree?" she asked. "Yeah. Um... long story" He mumbled.

"Riley, what exactly happened?" I asked. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me..." Riley said and shifted sides. "We've been looking for you forever, Riley. And for you too Diego. I think I'm ready to believe anything." Ann said and kicked a rock that was sitting in the dirt. "It's complicated" Diego said to Ann. "You wouldn't understand" Riley said to me. "Just tell us!" me and Ann both shouted in sync. diego blinked a few times and the girl, Bree, looked at them with a worried face. Riley looked back at me and Ann "Umm... we aren't... normal" Riley murmured. Ann raise an eyebrow. "You guys aren't normal? Did you think I was? You were mistakenly wrong, my friend" Ann blurted. "No, no, no. I'm not- we're not- human..." Diego said in a small voice. "Not human. Then what _are _you?'' I asked questionly. ''Immortal. Deadly. Dangerous. Vampires" Riley said and looked pained into space. Ann blurted out in laughter. "NICE ONE! And I suppose your going to say next that Kole is the ruler of dinosaur-land!" Ann, laughing her head off, looked to Kole. Kole looked us with a mean face. "I AM! OH, THE DINOS ARE COMING TO KILL YOU NOW!" he shouted.

We looked back to Riley and Diego. "It's true, Ann" Diego said. waited for them to say something like 'You just got Punk'd!' but all they did was stare at us with stern, no trace of kidding, faces. Ann somehow believed Diego and froze, turning pale. I just stared. He had the features; red eyes, pale skin; but... vampires aren't real... They we're always myths that people dressed up at Halloween to scare people... "Riley... I don't understand... how...?" I said and looked up at him. "I was leaving our favorite restraunt... a girl came up to me and canged me into a vampire" He said nonschelontaly and shuddered.

We sat down on the pavement and talked about all this for 2 hours and it all became clear. Bree was a girl that Riley turned into a vampire for a army that the girl who changed him, Victoria, is creating. Diego came along later when he was looking for Riley like us. Ann didn't seem to understand clearly, but what's new. And then, out of the blue, a girl with black hair jumped down from a building and landed on her butt

_oof!_

"I couldn't help but hear your converstation. I'm Rosa. 'Sup" she said, standing up slowly


	7. Chapter 7

**Soo sorry people! I didn't mean to keep y'all waiting, I just lost track of time. Well, here it is now :P :D**

We stared in shock at the girl that just randomly decided to pop up, who finally said "Ok so are you guys just gonna stare or are you gonna say something to me? It's impolite not to speak to your guests!" Ann got tounge tied "ROSA! What- where- whe- UGH!" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Ann, who is she?" I asked reluctantly. "This is my sister. Well, she lies with me, but we think of eachother as sisters" she responded, tightness in her voice. "Well well, look who _finally _introduces me to her friends" Rosa said, with a twinge of irritation. Ann scoffed, "Look whos talkking! Do you remember the time-" "NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" Rosa yelled. I glanced at Riley and Diego, and they shrugged. "Uh-Uh- guy-GUYS!" I shouted.. "What?" They both shouted at me in sync. "Calm down... We need to figure out some stuff now" I said and looked at RIley and Diego. "Okay. okay, wait. Where in the french poodles is Kole?" Ann asked. We heard an annoyed grunt and looked over at Bree and Kole. Kole was chasing Bree with his dinosaurs shouting 'Obey me! Obey me!'

Once we rounded up everybody, and calmed everybody down, I asked questions. "So when should we go back home?" I asked. Riley and Diego glanced at eachother. "Um... Nikki, we aren't coming back. You and Ann, and Rosa are going back" Riley told us. I raised my eyebrows. "We search for you guys for _seven days,_ we come over here, twigs sticking out of our hair, in desperate need for a shower looking for _you_, and you say you aren't coming back?" I glared at them. Riley looked sorry at us and left with Diego. "Well that was a random leave-in-the-dark" Rosa chuckled. Ann whacked her across the shoulder.

I sad in the corner of the alleyway and cried. "Maybe we should... Give up. Go home" Ann said and plopped next to me. "No, Ann. We've been searching for over a week, and we haven't had a decent meal. We are NOT giving up until the fat lady sings" I said. "When you say fat lady singing..." "Oh forget it"

we walked for a while looking for traces of where they went, when we decided to stop at a hotel for the night. "I'm tired.." Ann complained, "That's why were stopping here, Ann" Rosa said, pulling into the driveway. "And you guys don't have to thank me for this car i highjacked." Ann and I stayed silent, and got out of the car. Rosa was already at the front desk getting room key. "So your sister or whatever, is a vampire like the others? How long have you known?" I asked Ann. "Well, actually, for as long as you've known. She didn't have the decency to tell me before today" Ann grumbled. "Ok guys lets go to these rooms" Rosa said carrying three room cards. I sighed and grabbed one.

The rooms were fine, but they were small. I sat down on my bed, Rosa and Ann crammed into the one on the far right. I wasn't tired, so I turned on the tv. On the news, stood my parents, Ann's parents, and Riley and Diego's parents. "If you have any information on where these five kids are, contact us at the number below" the news reporter exclaimed. I looked at Rosa and Ann, who were dumbfounded. "We _have _to find them" I told them. They nodded in agreement. "We'll find them again tomorrow and find out where the hell they went" Rosa said. "And why they left." I said, and with that, we drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**look who's writing agaiinnn! :3**

When we awoke the next morning, the sky was unusually dark.

"What the...?" I mumbled, looking at the clock. 8:52 am. Eh? That made no sense. Why would it be almost pitch black at 8:52 am? With a sigh, I stood up and woke Rosa and Ann up. 'Ehhhhhh' they both whined. After a few minutes I got them out of bed.

"Riley has to be somewhere. ANd he can't keep ditching us. Its getting quite annoying," Ann muttered

"Maybe we should just leave him. Whats the use in trying to find someone who doesnt want to be found?" Rosa said. She had a point, but... I couldnt just leave him. No; I _wouldn't _just leave him.

"Suck it up, you two, we're going to find him." I said sternly. Kyle was running in circles with his dinosaur toys at the moment, so Ann threw a shoe at him.

After we got Ann and Kyle to stop fighting, we grabbed the little things we had and headed out. Obviously he had to be somewhere, right? I mean, he couldnt have just left the country just like that... Well he is a vampire so I guess I couldn't really doubt anything anymore.

"So where are we going first?" Rosa asked, a magazine stuffed under her arm. Probably one of those Tiger Beat or Anime magazines.

"Forest would be are first priority. Isnt that where most vampires are in movies?" Ann asked. I was hoping she was kidding, but after a moment of silence, I realized she wasn't.

"Um... Yeah, I suppose we should look there first..." I muttered.

"Great! But I don't think they have any fun things to do in a forest" Rosa said with a pouty face, the wind messing up her face.

"Lets just go" I said, getting annoyed.

The forest was even darker and extremely cold. Everytime the wind would blow it felt as if ice was being dug into my skin. Soon enough, came across this tiny house.

"Ooooh! Lets check it out!" Rosa loudly whispered, flailing her magazine around. Ann and I both nodded, and walked quietly to the house. I peered into the window.

Oddest thing I'll ever see.

There were people with red eyes and pale skin everywhere. Vampires? Some were watching tv, others were being spazzes, and two or three were being realistic and reading and/or sitting calmly.

"Whaddya see?" Ann whispered.

"Umm... SHHH!"

Just then, one of the... Vampires... Whipped his head around and saw us through the window. His expression meant we were probsbly going to die.

Not. Good.


End file.
